Una supuesta pijamada
by Monedita123
Summary: Kirishima y Tetsutetsu se reúnen por la noche para hacer una pijamada. Lo que ninguno se espera es cómo terminará todo tan mal... [Leve KiriKami]


_Letra cursiva para indicar conversaciones telefónicas._

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: No le busques el sentido a esto. En serio, no lo hagas..._**

 ** _Ni lo intentes._**

* * *

 ** _Una supuesta pijamada_**

* * *

Tetsutetsu y Kirishima se habían reunido una noche en particular para realizar una pijamada "varonil" entre ellos. Todo estaba planeado: iban a disfrutar de una gran cantidad de comida, verían películas, harían guerra de almohadas... Iba a ser perfecto.

Pero el chico de cabello plateado atacó a Eijirou cuando este estaba desprevenido y le tiró una almohada en la cara.

—¡Ahora verás! —exclamó el pelirrojo lanzándose a por su amigo.

Pero inconscientemente y dejándose llevar por el momento, activó su quirk y aplastó por la muñeca a Tetsutetsu cuando este estaba en una mala posición.

¿El resultado? Le rompió la mano. Literal, parecía un gusanito siendo zarandeada de arriba hacia abajo.

—¡QUÉ ME HAS HECHO! —gritó Tetsutetsu dejando ver su extremidad que colgaba—. ¡ESTO DUELE, MIERDA!

—¡Perdón! —pidió Kirishima sin saber exactamente en qué ayudar—. ¡¿Qué debería hacer?!

—¡LLAMA A ALGUIEN, LO QUE SEA, PERO HAZLO YA! —parecía que de verdad le dolía.

La primera persona que pasó por su mente fue Bakugou.

 _—¡Necesitamos ayu-_

Pero nada más llamar, el chico explosivo le colgó al instante sin dejarle terminar de hablar.

Esta vez decidió marcar el número de cierto rubio eléctrico. Tal vez fuese mala idea, o quizás no...

 _—¡KAMINARI! —gritó Kirishima al ver que su amigo le había contestado._

 _—Kirishima... ¡SON LAS TRES DE LA MADRUGADA! ¡¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?! —se quejó Denki._

 _—¡LE ROMPÍ LA MANO A TETSUTETSU! —el pelirrojo siguió explicando, ignorando por completo lo que le había dicho el otro._

 _—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡Llama a una ambulancia o pide un taxi! ¡Yo qué sé!_

—Oye bro... —intervino Tetsutetsu, algo más calmado, llamando la atención de Kirishima—. ¿Juntos en el sufrimiento?

—Claro que sí, bro —respondió Eijirou con una sonrisa—. Juntos en el sufrimiento.

Entonces en ese mismo instante Tetsutetsu activó su quirk y con su mano sana, aplastó la de Kirishima.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO?! —el pelirrojo dio un grito de dolor al ver lo que le había hecho su bro—. ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _—¡¿Qué cojones está pasando allí...?! —se preguntaba Kaminari, el cual aún se hallaba en la llamada y podía oír los gritos de dolor._

—Bro, tú dijiste juntos en el sufrimiento —explicó el joven de cabello plateado mientras movía su mano rota de un lado a otro.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! —lo de Kirishima parecía más doloroso—. ¡MI MANO ESTÁ HECHA MIERDA Y CON SANGRE, LA TUYA NO!

—¡PERO LA MÍA PARECE UN FIDEO! —justificó Tetsutetsu.

Así no iban a llegar a nada, así que decidieron salir y pedir un taxi. Obviamente, Eijirou seguía con su teléfono hablando con Denki y explicándole la situación después de haberse subido al coche.

 _—¡Mi bro me ha destrozado la mano!_

 _—¡¿Y a eso le llamas bro?!_

 _—Pero ya hemos pedido un taxi —informó algo más alegre—. Aunque creo que por allí no se llegaba al hospital..._

 _—¿Te imaginas que el taxista es un pedófilo y os viola a los dos? Jaja —bromeó Kaminari._

 _—Espera, creo que nos ha llevado a un callejón sin salida —la voz de Kirishima no parecía muy feliz._

 _—No me digas que..._

Pues sí. El taxista era un pedófilo y había arrinconado a Tetsutetsu y Eijirou en un callejón sin salida. Cabe decir que estaba empezando a bajarse los pantalones.

—¡No nos violes! —pidió Tetsutetsu.

—¡Si vas a hacerlo, que sea a él! —exclamó Kirishima señalando a su preciado bro—. ¡Es virgen y su ano es mucho mejor!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —se quejó el chico de cabello plateado ante las declaraciones de su buen amigo.

La decepción, la traición hermano.

El pelirrojo aprovechó el momento de distracción del violador, el cual clavó su mirada en el cuerpo de Tetsutetsu, para salir cagando leches de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue "¡TRAIDOR!"

 _—¡Kaminari! —Eijirou se puso de nuevo al teléfono._

 _—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —aquel rubio parecía preocupado._

 _—¡SE ESTÁ VIOLANDO A TETSUTETSU! —informó sin dejar de correr sin rumbo alguno._

 _—¡¿Pero tú estás bien?! —a Kaminari lo único que le importaba era Kirishima._

Pobre Tetsutetsu.

 _—Sí, de alguna manera conseguí escapar —respondió el pelirrojo—, ¡pero me sigue doliendo demasiado la mano!_

 _—¡¿Cómo piensas ir al hospital?!_

 _—Espera..._

En ese momento un borracho vio la gran herida que tenía Eijirou y se le acercó.

—Amiguito eso se ve bien feo —comentó aquel extraño mientras señalaba la mano hecha mierda—. ¡ _Yop_ te llevo al hospital!

—¡¿De verdad?! —los ojos de Kirishima se llenaron de felicidad.

—También tengo caramelos —añadió aquel señor subiendo a su coche e indicándole al pelirrojo que viniera con él.

—¡Muchas gracias! —agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

Durante el trayecto, Eijirou volvió a ponerse al teléfono con Denki.

 _—¿Y bien...? —interrogó aquel rubio._

 _—¡Un borracho muy amable se ofreció a llevarme al hospital y me ha dado dulces! —exclamó con felicidad—. ¡Y está conduciendo a gran velocidad, así llegaremos antes!_

 _—..._

Y luego Kaminari era el idiota.

 **[…]**

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

 **Esto está basado en un rol KiriKami que tengo con un Kaminari que amodoro. Aunque más que un rol, diría que es decir simplemente estupideces incoherentes. But lo amo.**

 **Iba a escribir el fic del cementerio, pero me di cuenta de que serían más capítulos de lo previsto y prefiero terminarlo y publicarlo completo. Además hoy me vino la inspiración de escribir esta idiotez sin sentido xDDD.**


End file.
